


I Called Him James

by If_I_Cry_Remember_My_Smile13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_I_Cry_Remember_My_Smile13/pseuds/If_I_Cry_Remember_My_Smile13
Summary: Petra Parker was three when her parents died in a plane crash. She was five when she learned her soulmate was dead.She was seven when she joined the Special Forces.  She became a famed sergeant, able to kill quickly and quietly although she never enjoyed it. Petra got out when she joined was fourteen only to be bitten by a radioactive spider on a feildtrip. Learning to live with her new abilities she becomes the beloved Spider-Maiden of Queens New York.  Only when Tony Stark breaks into her apartment and recrutes her for a mission in Germany does her life change."Getting punched in the boob always sucked, but not this time.Heat and pleasure.The sensation one should experience when a soul mark is filled in.She knew he felt it too, his eyes widened and his steps faltered.James Buchanan Barnes was her soul mate.Petra was then thrown into a wall by a set of mechanical wings.Isn't this a lovely first meeting."





	1. Supposed to be dead

Her name was Petra Parker.

His name was James Barnes.

He was supposed to be dead. 

But then again, so was she.

Death seems to be an illusion but when it becomes reality what can one do?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting punched in the boob always sucked but not this time.  
Heat and pleasure  
The sensation one should experience when a soul mark is filled in  
She knew he felt it too, his eyes widened and his steps faltered  
James Buchanan Barnes was her soul mate  
Petra was then thrown into a wall by a set of mechanical wings  
Isn't this a lovely first meeting.

Groaning Petra righted herself on the wall swinging onto an overhanging sign. Staring down at the two men below. The winged man made a move to set flight but Barnes stopped him with a hand motion.

"No, I felt something when I touched her, it was different like heat and pleasure, haven't felt that in over seventy years."

" It's the sign of a soul mark being filled in. I always thought mine was dead because they never wrote back. I kinda just gave up after awhile." Petra called softly from a rafter. The winged man was looking between them in shock. This was obviously unexpected. Cautiously Petra crawled down the rafter, securing a web and sliding to the ground. Still watching them, she approached

. "Look, right now we're on opposite sides, I only got mixed up in this accords bullshit because Stark threatened me. Showed up at my apartment and threatened to turn me in."

" Uh lady? I'm gonna need a name if you think that sob story is gonna make me care" The winged one said.

"Parker, Sergeant Petra Parker former Special Forces assassin, before that I was a child mercenary. That good enough for you Big Bird?"

The man dubbed Big Bird looked striken. Not only is there another Sergeant, but another assassin. What in the hell.

"Sam Wilson. I take it you're in this as bad as we are? "

"What being sucked into this? Or those winter soldiers in Siberia?" At this Barnes looked up sharply. How had she known?

" I just want to help. Stark broke into my apartment and threatened to turn me in as an enhanced if I didn't come with him. The accords only give the rest of the world power over the avengers. Honestly my plan was to just leave as soon as I got here but obviously recent developments make that impossible. You guys need to get to the quinjet? I can only get two of you there. My senses have been going off for awhile now and get worse when Siberia is brought up."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Open yourself to the new bond Barnes, do I feel deceitful, or just tired? I know this literally just happened but out of half the other people out there I'm one of the few you can trust."

So he took her advice opening a part of his mind that hadn't been there before. And this woman before him felt only the desire to help. To be cared for. And to protect. And the desperate need to stop fighting. A need a strong as his own, so strong that it calls to him.

"We can trust her Sam. She's different from the others. I just want to know her plan." Smirking he turned to her.

"What's the plan Parker?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Well we'll obviously need to get you and the captain to the quinjet, Wilson, I need you, Barton, Lang and Maximoff to draw out the fliers and distract Romanoff and the panther."

Petra was studying her soulmate, the sharp angle of his jaw and cheeks, the soft wave of his hair, and the crisp blue of his eyes. 

Barnes and Wilson nodded relaying the information to their team members. After confirming that Wilson would be staying, Rogers' voice sounded through the coms. He'd be going with Barnes and Parker.

Making their way out if the airport Petra took to web slinging her way above everyone.

" I'm heading to the hanger to make sure no one gets to the quinjet. We can't risk leaving it unguarded." 

"Confirmed" three voices swarmed in through the HUD of her mask. 

Shutting off her com Petra managed to arrive at the hanger at the same time Barnes and Rogers did. Nodding in their direction she got the ramp down and started it up. But not before the Black Panther barged through the door.

Desperately clawing at the exterior of the quinjet but failing to catch a grip. Falling defeated to the ground as it took off and into the sky. Trail set for Siberia.

The three occupants if the quinjet failed to notice the War Machine armor plummeting through the sky and crash landing behind them.

\----

"I don't know if I'm worth all of this Steve." Barnes said quietly.

Rogers stared ahead unblinking as Petra piloted the jet. "What you did all those years, wasn't your fault, you didn't have a choice."

"Yeah but he still did it. Take it from someone who did things like he did without the brain washing. Even knowing you had no choice, doesn't mean we're off the hook. Because guilt stays and eats you alive when you realise what you've done." Petra stated bluntly, she knew very well what Barnes was experiencing and she knew Rogers would try to sugarcoat it. She couldn't have that.

" I'm sorry but who the hell are you anyway?

" Sergeant Petra Parker, the one who just went against the United States government as well as over one hundred and seventeen countries to fly your ass to Siberia."

" And what's your reasoning for being here? You're gonna run and tell Stark where we are?"

" Why would I do that?" Petra said sarcastically. " So he'd do what he said he'd do if I didn't go with him? Such as reveal my identity to the world and hand me over to Ross for experiments? Or do you want to know about all the people I've killed?" She said bluntly.

"Drop it Steve, she's alright. She's here to help so you should trust me on this one. Otherwise you and I will talk about that very awkward kiss between you and Sharon Carter."

Horrified by Barnes' words , Rogers shut his mouth with a snap. And stared out the windshield at the white tundra below.

They were nearing their destination. And it would hold much more than they expected_ . _


End file.
